A New World
by KeepMovingOn
Summary: Clare goes to London over the summer to visit her aunt. While there she meets a charming local, with a to die for accent and may be falling for him. There is only one problem with all this; she is dating Eli, who is stuck back at home.
1. Saying Goodbye Is Hard To Do

**Hello lovely readers! Got a new story for you! My sister suggested it to me as a chapter, but our ideas became too long, so now it is a new story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you so much Clare," Eli looked into my eyes, sadness was all I saw.

"Eli I'm not dying, I am just going to visit my aunt, and then I will be back. No need to worry." I smiled at him to reassure him. He didn't buy it though. He just looked miserable.

"I know, but you get to be having fun in London while I am stuck here all summer without my girlfriend. It is going to suck."

I laughed at his complaints, "You'll make it, I know you will."

"Whatever you say Clare, anyways lets finish your packing or else you'll never get it down." He kissed me once and then got out my suit case.

Then the rest of the day we packed my suit case. We talked and chatted and had fun on our last day together.

* * *

The next day Eli picked me up and drove me to the airport. My parents had already left to visit Darcy and not wanting me to stay home alone; they were sending me to stay with my aunt.

When we were at the airport I carried my bag and Eli got my suit case. He found were to check in and helped me.

Before I had to leave we said one last goodbye, "Eli I told you already, I'll call you every night. I will miss you too, really I will."

I stood on my tippy toes to give him one last kiss. I made it quick though, since everyone seemed to be staring.

"I love you Clare and I will miss you so much," he gently brushed his lips against mine again, but I pulled away before we got to distracted.

"Love you too Eli. See you soon!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek then walked away, already missing him.

After hours on a plane I finally hit ground, where I like to best. I walked off the plane and found the luggage pick up area. I looked but never found my bag. I started to get nervous, thinking they lost it, but then I saw a familiar figure standing in the corner looking for something.

"Aunt Kimmy!" I squealed, running toward her. She caught me in a hug, almost falling back.

"Hey there chickie, found your suit case." I looked at the bag next to her and saw it was my missing luggage.

"Oh thanks, so how have you been?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing's happening lately, but we can talk about this in the car, let's hit the road!"

"Shall we?" I motioned to the door. Aunt Kimmy picked up my bag and lead the way.

When we got to her car, I found it was small, much smaller than say Eli's hearse. It a crazy green color, just like my aunt. Though my mother and aunt were sisters, they were complete opposites. My mom was serious and stable, while my aunt was wild and crazy.

I got in the small car and we drove to my aunt's house. My aunt had a tiny town house right outside London. She lived in a small artsy neighborhood, with lots of cute little shops in walking distance.

"Well here's your new home for the next few weeks, chickie!" my aunt said with a smile on her face. She took pride in her home.

"Why don't you put your stuff inside, then we can walk around the neighborhood. You can meet everyone." She went to unlock the door.

_This is going to be an interesting couple of weeks,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**I know it's a little slow, but it's just the first chapter. I promise it will get more exciting. Let me know what you think or else they may never get better! Please Review**


	2. Interesting People

**Hello lovelies! See I told you guys I would post something. It just took so long! I shouldn't watch musicals while writing; I have to sing at every song. Enjoy! **

* * *

Clare's POV

"So these are my neighbors, Zak and Sara. They have been married for a year now and are as happy as can be. Adorable things." Aunt Kimmy shooed me out of the house to the neighbors.

"That was wonderful darling!" cheered Aunt Kimmy's neighbor as she clapped.

"Thank you babe, I know that songs your favorite," replied the man next to her, holding a guitar.

"Hey Sara, Zak, this is my niece Clare. Clare this is Sara," she gestured to the women. "And this is Zak," she patted the man with the guitar on the back.

"Zak is a musician; he plays in neighbor block parties and is trying to get a record deal."

"I was so close to on the last one. They just didn't go for it in the end," Zak sighed.

"Its okay baby, we'll get it next time," Sara reassured him.

"Okay guys well see you later, we got to get going." Aunt Kimmy smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Clare," said Sara.

It was nice to meet you too," I waved to them as we walked away.

...

After another hour of walking around and meeting the whole neighborhood, we stopped for ice cream. I got a cone of vanilla and Aunt Kimmy got some bubblegum cotton candy with jelly beans. Crazy ice cream just wasn't my style.

"So you got any boys? I haven't seen you since you were nine so I guess we never got to talk about stuff like this," she took a big bite out of her ice cream.

"Well I am dating this boy back home, Eli. He is amazing, kind, he cares about me. Though we had our tough times we are so in love, Aunt Kimmy! I am so happy!"

"Clare you are so much like your mother, finding a good guy who loves you. Me I can't find a nice guy or a stable relationship to save my life. The difference between you and your mom though is this sounds like pure love. Your parents may love each other, but there is just something special in the way you talk about this Eli. It's wonderful your happy!" I giggled and my Aunt Kimmy hugged me.

We walked on and came to a corner shop, which looked like it sold art supplies. There was a boy sitting outside painting what looked like the other side of the street.

"Hey there Oliver this is my niece Clare. Clare this is Oliver his father owns the shop right here. Oh did your father get in those paintbrushes?"

"Yeah he did, he's in the back if you want?" she nodded.

"I'll be right back. I will let you two get acquainted."

"Hello Clare as you know I'm Oliver Carter," he reached out to take my hand. I thought he was going to shake my hand but instead he kissed it. My cheeks flared bright red. His accent flowed through me. I melted into it.

Then I really noticed his work. The cool colors of the afternoon, the casualness of the street, it was magnificent.

"This, this is gorgeous. You're amazing!"

"You really think? It's just something I whipped up this morning." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yeah I really think it's nice."

"Well maybe I could paint you sometime." I blushed and looked toward the ground.

"Yeah, maybe."

At that point my aunt came back, an older man following behind her.

"Hey kids, you guys get acquainted?"

"Sure did Miss Merry."

"Oh Clare, this is Jack Carter, Oliver's father."

"Hello Mr. Carter," Clare said politely.

"Why hello to you to Clare, we have heard so much about you. Your aunt was so excited you were coming, you were all she could talk about!" my Aunt Kimmy shoved him and blushed.

"Well Jack we better go before you embarrass me anymore." She looked down at me and I gave her a half smile.

Oliver stood up and came right in front of me. He was way taller than me; I had to look up to see him. He looked down into my blue eyes and I looked into his golden hazel eyes. Those were special eyes; I've never seen that color before. Oliver put his soft hand on my cheek.

"Till we meet again sweet Clare," he put his hand down limply to his side.

"Ok bye," I shyly waved to them as Aunt Kimmy pulled me along.

Once they were out of earshot we started to talk again.

"So he was um….nice." I struggled.

"To nice if you ask me." I just glared at my Aunt Kimmy.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know or I guess you can live with it. Please Review:)**

**Oh and by the way, Aunt Kimmy's neighbors were inspired by the song "Zak and Sara" by Ben Folds. You should listen to it!**


	3. A New Idea

**Hola great readers! I am so tired; I have been working on this all night and am now posting this around one in the morning. I have got to make cookies with the family tomorrow (really early in the mourning) so I got to go to bed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare's POV

I sat on Aunt Kimmy's couch petting Whiskers, her baby kitten, watching Oprah. She had some women on who had gone through some tragic life threatening disease she was so upset about. The women also had no idea what the disease was or even did. What a load of crap.

"So whatcha watchin'?" I looked to see Aunt Kimmy walk in the room.

I clicked off the TV, "Nothing, just bored."

I picked the kitten off my lap and set him on the floor. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Pulling a bowl out of the cabinet I filled it with the milk and put it on the ground for Whiskers. He purred happily and drank with pleasure.

The doorbell rang and I went to get it. Only in sweats and my ratted hair in a ponytail, I opened the door. Gasping and jumping behind the door, I tried to hide from the visitor in my tattered state. Oliver stood at the door taken aback.

"Are you okay? You looked shocked to see me," he smiled shyly.

"Well yes I am, but I am not really dressed for company," I blushed and slide behind the door even more. Right at that moment Whiskers flew out the door to the front lawn.

"Whiskers!" I screamed and ran through the door.

"Wait!" Oliver called after me and came after us.

We were both running through the streets trying to catch one of the fastest kittens in the world. He caught up to the cat and caught him, his legs being way longer than mine.

"Here's the little booger," he reached out and handed the squirmy kitten to me.

"Thanks," I slightly smiled. I grabbed the kitten and headed back to the house. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Oliver follow me. Closing the door after we both came in, Oliver looked me up and down, making me blush even more.

"I need to go change," I threw the little kitten into his hands. "I'll be right back."

"I think you look fine," he grinned looking me up and down again, awkwardly.

"Thanks but I think some jeans would work just as well."

I walked down the hall and slipped into my favorite pair of faded jeans and a lime green "T" I found in the bottom of suit case. I quickly brushed through my curly hair and put in a clip to hold it back. I came back to the living room as fast as possible, or at least before my aunt could get there.

"So is there a reason you came here today?"

"No just wanted to make the new girl feel welcome is all," he looked at his feet. "Why have you come to the great country of England?"

"Well my parents went to visit my sister in Kenya, so I came here to visit my Aunt Kimmy, as you know."

"Did you want to even come here? You sounded kind of bummed about being here," he scrunched his eyebrows in the cutest way.

"Well it is always nice to visit my aunt, I love her and all, but I really miss my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh?" he huffed.

I sighed, "Yeah we were supposed to have a great summer together, just the two of us, but I had to come here for the whole entire summer. I miss him is all. We'd had some problems, but we just solved everything and we wanted to hang out. I shouldn't be complaining to you though. What about you, do you have any girls in mind?" I smiled at him, elbowing him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No...well yeah but I just found out that she has a boyfriend. Hey, do you have any advice for me? You know on how to get the girl?"

"Well do you like her a lot? Is she happy with her boyfriend? You have to ask these questions."

"Well...I don't know..." he shrugged.

"I'll tell you one thing then: if she's worth it, go for it, if not don't."

I watched him as he scrunched his face in thought, then he smiled. "Thanks," was all he ever said on that subject for the rest of the conversation.

With that they went on talking and getting to know each other for the rest of the day. They took turns asking each other question and answering the questions. The sun was setting and it was getting late.

"Hey I'm sorry, but I got to go, I promised my friend I'd meet him. It was nice talking to you though."

"Yeah it actually was. See you around!" she waved and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Oliver walked down the road from the Merry household to the café on the corner. He came in saying hi to Jeremy, the owner, his wife, Mary and Destiny and Scooter, the waiter and waitress. He walked over to Scooter at the counter.

"Hey Scooter have you seen Martin?"

"Not around here lately, there a particular reason why?"

"There's this girl I like..."

"Oh it's one of those stories, okay I'll listen." He then turned his head to the back. "Hey Mary I'm going on break for a little while!"

"Why are you doing that?" she called back.

"Cause Olli has a problem, a girl problem."

"In that case I will take over for a little while. Hey Olli, you let Scooter there fix your problem."

"Anyway," Oliver continued. "well she is visiting here and I think I like her. There is one problem though she has a boyfriend. She told me if I liked a girl I should go for her. Should I?"

"I don't know, is her boyfriend visiting with her?"

"No."

"Then I think you should totally go for her. You deserve a girl after Madison took your heart and crushed into tiny little pieces."

Oliver made a face at the mention of Madison's name. The woman he loved so dearly. She, in the end, ran off with some guy in a band leaving Oliver sad and alone.

"How do I get her on a date?" Oliver looked nervous. "She does have a boyfriend."

"Leave that to me!" and with one more mischievous smile, Scooter went back to work.

* * *

**I don't know why Oliver is such a creeper, but he is. It just happened that way. Let me know what you think of the characters so far. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Oh I forgot to say please. Please!**

**I forgot I think I am going to add a new chapter for my other story "We were just friends" tomorrow or the next day! So be on the lookout!**


	4. We Are Just Friends

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! Just wanted to update really quickly. Trust me the next chapter will be more exciting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare's POV

I sat on the couch with my aunt until the doorbell rang. I went to get it to see Oliver at the door, again, holding flowers.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to show you around, properly," he added an adorable smile and wink. My knees shook a bit.

"Okay let me get ready," I let him come in. He stood in the entryway and watched as I trotted off to my room. My aunt got up and quickly followed.

"I don't know about this chickie; don't get me wrong, he's a good kid…" Aunt Kimmy trailed off as if to thing. "I think he likes you and you are giving him the wrong idea."

"Don't be silly his intentions are good, I hope."

She gave me a stern look for a minute then softened, "Okay but wear this skirt it makes your legs look long,"

We walked back in to see Oliver fiddling with something on the mantle. He turned around and held out the flowers to me, but my Aunt Kimmy came by and took them to the kitchen.

"You kids have fun now," she called to us. We both mumbled back a 'sure' and left.

Oliver took me to a local café, The Corner Café. Oliver introduced me to the owners Jeremy and his wife Mary. Then there was Scooter, one of the biggest players I ever met.

"Hey darlings, what can Scooter get for you? A kiss maybe or at least some cuddling?" he gave me a mischievous smile.

"Shut up Scooter, I am trying to get her to like this town not get on the next plane back home," Oliver came up behind me, brushing my back with his arm. He smelled so sweet and that accent made me want to fall over and die.

"That's only happened twice, Olly," they both smiled and laughed at the private joke they shared.

"Let's go Clare; I've got something else I would like to show you," his grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street. The whole time we walked he seemed a bit too close. For some odd reason I didn't mind. We walked to a outside of town to a little forest area. We advanced into the wooded area to find a break in the trees.

"Oh my goodness there's a little stream, it's so beautiful!" I exclaimed and ran over. He followed chuckling.

"I am glad you like it, I thought you would blue eyes," he laughed to himself. I stopped immediately and looked up. He seemed nervous at this.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I say something wrong?" he had a slight quiver to his voice.

"No it's just that my boyfriend calls me blue eyes," I looked down and put my finger in the cool water. He sat down on a log near me.

"Oh I didn't mean to take his nickname for you…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. I picked up where he left off.

"No he never really had a nickname for me; I just miss him terribly," to keep from crying I played with the water. It was cool as it flowed over my hand.

He came and sat down almost on top of me. I played with my fingers, nervous.

"It's okay, you'll see him soon."

"Yeah I know," I shrugged. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. It was unexpected and took me by surprise, but I still relaxed into his arms.

I don't know why but I had a twang of guilt in the back of my mind. I ignored it though. For some reason he just felt so right.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
